Okinawa
by o-vanilla-o
Summary: There was a new addition for Class Q! A new transferred girl with kind heart but mysterious background. Who is this girl? And…Ryu seems to be attracted by this new comer.


**Summary **: There was a new addition for Class Q! A new transferred girl with kind heart but mysterious background. Who is this girl? And…Ryu seems to be attracted by this new comer.

**Disclaimer : **I don't own the Tantei Gakuen Q, or the cute, mysterious, and adorable Ryu Amakusa.

* * *

Hi, I'm Megumi Minami, fifteen years old and I am the member of Class Q at DDS. By the way, do you know what DDS is? DDS stands for Dan Detective School. It is a detective school established by a legendary detective in Japan, Dan Morihiko.

Every year, thousands people enroll to this school, but only few really talented and genius ones are accepted. Fortunately, I'm one of them. The class is divided into Class A, Class B, Class C, and Class D.

My class, Class Q is just opened last year. The members of this Qualified Class will be taught directly by Mr. Dan itself and one of us will be chosen to take over Mr. Dan's position as the head of the school.

There are only five members in this class.

They are Kyu, fifteen years old, the always energetic, optimistic, and cheerful one, sometimes he acted childishly but he can be a sudden genius when it comes to taking conclusion. Kazuma Narusawa, eleven years old, the genius computer programmer and belongs to a wealthy family. Kintaro Toyama, eighteen years old, very talented at all kinds of martial arts, his ancestor is a ninja, his great-grandfather is a famous judge, and his father is a police inspector. There is also Ryu Amakusa, fifteen years old, a very mysterious handsome boy, always calm and collected, and, I tell you, he is a total genius at any cost! Oh, and the fifth member is me, of course, I have a photographic memory, I can memorize everything, everything. But that's only until six months ago.

_-Flashback-_

There was something unusual in Class Q. There were six sets of desk in the room! "Well, class, today I want to introduce you to a new transferred student that will join Class Q from now on," our principle, Mr. Dan Morihiko said to us that one warm January morning. We all gasped. Class Q only consists of five people but why so sudden adding it up to six? And who is that new student? Is he that special? Even Toya Kuniko that passed the special test perfectly had been placed in Class A.

Ms. Katagiri, Mr. Dan's assistant entered the classroom, followed by a girl. So, the new student is a girl, not ordinary girl but a very pretty girl. Her age is around fifteen. She wore a sleeveless white and pink shirt, a denim skirt, and a pair of white sneakers. Her dark brown hair was down, reaching her waist. Her eyes were a clear hazel color.

Ryu gasped softly, but clear enough for me to hear. I turned my head to look at him. Ryu's black-blue eyes were focused on the girl. I never saw that gleam in his eyes, it was even darker than the gleam when he saw Testa di Drago, Shi'unryu, or other objects created by Takumi Kuzuryu.

"This is the new transferred student, Mr. Dan," Ms. Katagiri said and I quickly turned my head again. Mr. Dan nodded. "Thank you, Ms. Katagiri. Well, please introduce yourself," he said to the new girl. The girl nodded. "Hello, I am Amaya Murasaki. I have just come back from USA yesterday. Nice to meet you all," she said. Her voice's tone is so delightful to hear.

Kyu already moved forward and shook the girl's hand excitedly. "Hi, nice to meet you too! I'm Kyu, the pink-haired girl is Meg, the boy with glasses is Kazuma, that big boy in the corner is Kinta, and see that handsome blue-haired bachelor? He is Ryu," he introduced us cheerfully.

Mr. Dan smiled. He told Kyu to go back to his seat and the new girl to take a seat behind me. Well, so from that time, Class Q members were added up to six people. The three seats in the front row consist of Kyu, Kazuma, and me while the back row consists of Kinta, Ryu, and Amaya.

_-End of Flashback-_

And from that time, we learned that Amaya is a total genius, that's why Mr. Dan specially placed her in Class Q. Kyu and me shared same opinion, she is like the female Ryu. You know, pretty, kind, friendly, a real genius yet totally mysterious.

Amaya and me quickly befriends, well, that's partly because we are the only girls in class but mostly because despite of her mysterious background, her kind and friendly nature makes it impossible for anyone to dislike her.

"Meg, Meg," a hand waved in front of my face. That startled me and snapped me out of my daydreaming. I tilted my head sideward. "What, Kyu?" I asked, annoyed. "Hey, Ms. Katagiri has just informed us before she left that we will go to Okinawa for summer holiday! Isn't that great Meg? Why don't you get excited?"

Oh, crap, I missed out half of the lesson! But going to Okinawa is cool. I cannot wait! "Oh, of course I'm excited, Kyu. And when will we be leaving?" Kyu said cheerfully, "Tomorrow. And Ms. Katagiri said we could spend the rest of the month there because it is nearly holiday! It's cool right?" I got really excited at this, a summer holiday in Okinawa for two weeks! That's cool.

Amaya tapped my shoulder. I turned around to face her. "How about a shopping spree right after this, Meg? We sure need a lot of clothes for that trip," she grinned. "Of course! That will be great!" I grinned and quickly agree at that idea. Whew, this is going to be fun!

* * *

Hehehe… The first chapter is done! How's that? Please **R + R**. Good or bad, it's okay. Review at any kind is highly appreciated. Oh, and about grammatically error, please forgive me. I'm not so good in English.

Arigatou, minna-san!

Love, faST-saPPhiRE (",)


End file.
